The Game
by FranktheSheep
Summary: Ianto is tired of Gwen's flirting with Jack. He decided to beat her at her own game. Jack, of corse, is clueless.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was thankful for the slow day. Owen had taken three days off (With the solemn promise he would not leave a 100 mile radius and wouldn't get so plastered he couldn't save some lives if need be) and Tosh was off testing something or another in the library. Slow days were rare in Torchwood, and when they came along, Ianto normally liked to take advantage of them by taking a few extra long coffee breaks in Jack's office.

As Ianto mused on the fact that these coffee breaks started way before Lisa, only then they often involved coffee, he remembered why today was not the ideal slow day. Gwen, with her filthy boots on the table, was having apparently having a very interesting conversation with Jack. Now, Ianto liked Gwen. He really did. She was nice enough, chewed with her mouth closed, thanked him when he brought her coffee and spoke welsh with him when he was feeling, well, Welsh. But she liked Jack, and Ianto had quite enough competition (from mysterious Doctor's to men who called themselves captain) in that department. It was fair that he got fed up at every giggle, every slight touch, and every subtle flirt. Well, at least, he hoped it was fair.

He decided yes, as her hand reached out and fixed a stay hair next to Jacks forehead. He tapped his foot in irritation. "Coffee, Sir?" Jack looked up, and grinned at him like it was the first time he'd seen him all day. Well, Ianto mused, he wasn't paying attention, so it probably was. "I'd be delighted, Ianto. Ianto. Ianto." Gwen giggled. Ianto glared at her. "Are we just that fond of my name?"

"No, no. Well, yes. But no. I've just decided every time you call me sir, I'm going to say your name three times." Ianto smiled softly. "You seemed fond enough of me calling you that last night, _sir_." That shut Gwen up, and gave Jack that lovely smile only gets when Ianto has joined him in his widely inappropriate comments. Gwen frowned slightly when their eye contact went on just too long.

"We were discussing what to do for lunch." She directed to Ianto, sharply. Ianto looked puzzled. "Wednesday is Pizza day," he replied, as if she was an utter moron because she didn't know the system. "We were thinking of doing something different since its just three of us." Jack grinned, oblivious to the slight glaring contest going on between the two dark haired Welsh occupants of the room.

Ianto sighed. "Well the Tai food is ok, and we normally have that for dinner when need be-"Gwen shook her head, as her foot brushed Jack's under the table. "Jack had a clever idea."Jack nodded, sliding his thumbs in his suspenders and puffing out his chest in a way that directly contradicted his humble statement of, "One of the few."

Ianto chuckled, wincing at Gwen's near clinginess while he retained his personal space. "That is no understatement. Gee, I think your last clever idea involved trying to microwave the alien gun." Jack pouted. Gwen laughed as well, and gently rubbed on of Jack's shoulder. "There, There, Luv. You're very clever." Jack grinned again. Ianto rolled his eyes. He was as easy to please as a child. Still, what was Gwen doing? Rubbing on him, flirting, did she have no respect for Ianto at all? She could at least wait until he left.

"See, Ianto? Gwen knows how to treat me. I'm going to make you both lunch." He bounced up. "and No, Ianto! You can't help! I'm going to put the flour where the sugar goes! Muhahaha!" his coat flitted by his feet as he left his teammates behind. He missed, however, the look of puppy love on Gwen's features and she watched him exit. More importantly, though, he missed the look of utter determination on Ianto as he stared directly at the woman. Had Jack looked closely, he would have seen Ianto's silent vow. He was done standing by watching this. He would take it in stride no longer. He and Gwen Cooper were going to have it out. He was going to beat her at her own game. Or, in more accurate words, echoed in Ianto's pretty head, it was ON.


	2. First Bell, Have At Him!

` Gwen sighed as the Captain disappeared behind the kitchen door. She then set her eyes on the Welshman across from her. Who seemed to be very angry about something. She pursued her lips. Why would Ianto be mad? It must be Jack. "Ianto, honey, is everything alright?" she gently patted his hand.

Ianto's glare had not dissipated, and he could nearly feel the cartoon steam coming from his ears. Oh sure, he thought, everything is alright except you throwing yourself all over my boyfriend. "Just peachy." He pulled his hand away from her touch. "Are you sure? Even with you… and Jack?" She used her big soft, 'Oh I'm Gwen and I just care so much' puppy dog eyes. Ianto was jolted out of his fuming. "What about me and Jack?"

"Oh, You know. You two seem sort of distant...Lately. Has everything been alright?" Ianto, for once, was speechless. His anger was so intense it had melted his brain and Ianto could feel the goo boiling behind his ears. "Me. And. Jack. Are. Fine." His hands gripped the table, knuckles turning bright white. Gwen batted her eyes. "Aw, that's great honey. Anyway. I'm up to check on Jack. Lord knows he can't be left alone 10 minutes, eh?" She laughed. He managed to exhale quickly through his mouth.

As Ianto watched the added swish in Gwen's hips as she saunter off to "Check on" Jack (Which Ianto guessed probably would end up with him teaching her some stupid alien stirring method and holding her wrist) he scowled. How was he going to compete with Gwen? Oh, Sure, Jack rather liked him, but he wasn't much for flirting. Innuendo, sure. One liners were easy. Flirting, with big doe eyes, and gentle touching, and laughing at stupid jokes, none of these were very Ianto. Still, Ianto thought as he peered into the crack of the door to the kitchen, what better to learn than to watch the master?


	3. Round One to Ianto

Gwen stood just a smidge too close, and patted Jack's arm when he couldn't find the salt. Ianto rolled his eyes. Gwen shouldn't be sorry that Jack is an idiot and didn't look next to the pepper. Gwen slid her hand down Jack's arm, and mentioned something about the gym. Ianto thought he would sprain his eyeballs with the effort of rolling them, when Jack stepped closer, put on his "I'm-oh-so-pretty" smile, and flirted back.

That was enough for Ianto. It was time to step in. He straightened his suit, and his tie, and pushed the door open. Why should he knock? Gwen certainly never knocked. Jack sprung back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, um, about the mess…" Ianto's mouth twitched. "Ten demerits, Captain." It wasn't quite flirting, but he was getting closer. He stepped closer, fiddling with the spilled salt container. He could see the massive mess in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to look. He would lose his cool, and the game.

Gwen seemed faltered a bit by the speed Jack's attention turned to Ianto. She pouted a bit, then rolled her eyes purposely at him. "How did you get cream on your nose? Honestly, Jack, It's a wonder you mange to function." She licked her thumb (Ianto observed, she licked it a bit too long, with a bit too much tongue. ) and rubbed the Captain's nose. Jack laughed, loudly, stepping close again. "Well, gee, thanks mum."

Ianto considered coughing, but that wasn't flirting. He drove himself to think. What would jack do? What would Jack want? He was unfocused. He kept seeing the trash on the floor and feeling his cleaning urges act up. The floor! His inner mind's mouth curled into a smirk of epic proportions. Ianto dropped down, rolled up his sleeves, and bent forward.

Jack's eyes immediately flicked away from Gwen and down to the curve of the younger man's bum. Ianto grinned. He knew. He leaned forward just enough to pull his dress pants tighter. Gwen tapped her foot, and glanced around the kitchen to notice the smoke trailing upward from the oven. "Jack! Fire!"

Jack looked up, and quickly removed the burnt food. Still, Ianto grinned, Jack had most certainly not been looking at Gwen.


	4. All is Fair in Love and War

Jack pulled out the smoking food and tossed it in the garbage with a heaving sigh. "Dammit. What a waste." Ianto stood up, brushed himself off, and smirked. "Did you really expect better, sir?" Jack laughed. "Well a bit be-"Unfortunately the rift alarm sounded and Happy Jack dissipated so fast Ianto couldn't blink. "Gwen! With me! Ianto, order pizza. I'll call you if we need back up."

Ianto gave a short nod, and wandered off to find the phone. Outside, you would think nothing had happened. Inside, the voice in his head was cussing him out for allowing Gwen to be alone with jack. She could easily win this way! Who knows what she could say, or do to him? Ianto's heart gave a little lurch, reminding him that this was much more than a game. He shook his head. It was just a game. And they were working. Gwen was a professional. This had to be a time out.

He sighed and ordered Jack's favorite pizza. The pizza guy came and went. So did another hour after that. Ianto was nearly at the point of boredom where one has the uncontrollable desire to play Tetris when the door opened. Jack's laugh echoed through the hub.

"Come on, little Fish." Gwen giggled. "S'not MY fault bloody weevil knocked me in!" Ianto's heart skipped a beat. What could that mean? He allowed himself a small peak back at the two. Gwen was drenched in bay water. Her hair was dripping, her shoes were leaving a horrible trail of water Ianto would have to mop up later, and worst of all she seemed to be clad only in Jack's coat.

Ianto's fingernails dug harshly into the fleshy part of his hand. That was not her coat. That was Jack's coat. It smelled like Jack. It belonged to jack. It was bloody Jack's coat, ok! Ianto's teeth grinded together. His voice, however, was as calm as ever. "Ah, what's this? Did I miss the pool party?"

Gwen giggled. "No. You missed the Alien ship knock me into the bay. Jack was a gentleman and gave me his coat." Gwen gave her best gappy smile and batted her big eyes. Ianto would have punched her if he wouldn't get blood on his suit. No, that was a lie. He wouldn't. Gwen was a nice girl. Wasn't she? She was, really. Jack grinned, and handed her the bag full of her soaking clothes. "Well, we couldn't have you running around Wales naked not matter how much fu-"

"You can throw your clothes in the dryer, Gwen." Ianto cut jack off, and glared a bit at Jack's shoes. Gwen blinked a bit, and bounced off to do just that, almost reluctantly leaving Jack. Ianto bit his tongue as Jack watched her run away.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Jack asked, grin stuck to his face. Ianto sighed. He thought about saying no, saying he was jealous. But he couldn't do that. It would ruin the game. She won this time. Maybe they should come up with a rule system, Ianto mused, but that would be useless. After all, all is fair in love and war. And this, he thought, was a bit of both.


	5. Ianto's Advantage

Ianto tapped his foot. This game wasn't fair. Gwen was flirty. Jack had handpicked her. All she had to do was bat her little eyes and Jack would come running. How was Ianto supposed to compete with that? His blank face almost had an expression when it occurred to him. Gwen didn't have the advantage. He did! Jack was dating him! Gwen had to remain her distance. Ianto could just walk up and do whatever he wanted!

"Jack?" Ianto began, trying to hide the sinister smile tugging on his lips. "Hmm?" Jack looked up from a file Owen had left him. Ianto wasn't great at physical movements of affections. He liked innuendo. He could turn a phrase and Talk Jack into sex. But, In this game you had to improvise. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and laid his head against his shoulder.

Jack let out a body shaking chuckle, pulling the little Welshman closer. "Oh, so its like that today, is it?" Ianto nodded from his position against Jack's shoulder. He felt flitting bits of guilt for using a hug to his own advantage. Jack's hugs always were so nice, almost honest. Ianto shook his head. It was time to focus. He kissed the crook of Jack's neck, and pulled his hands up a bit on Jack's back, brining him closer. Jack grinned a toothy grin at him, rubbing his hips against Ianto's. "So, what do you think about sneaking up to my office and-"

Gwen walked in. Ianto was beginning to think she has some timer set that went off whenever he was being couple-y with Jack. "Oh! Um sorry." She giggled like she was 12. Ianto tried to hide his rolling eyes, as he stepped back, but not away from Jack. "No big deal." Jack wouldn't stop grinning. Ianto was getting a bit worried.

"Oh,um, Gwen. I was wondering if you could go out and grab those spare parts for all those things Owen broke." Gwen looked confused. "Oh, and take at least an hour." Jack's hand found its way around Ianto's waist, and Ianto couldn't help the evil grin.

Gwen nearly huffed on her way out. Ianto was beginning to think she was catching on to this game. That was, while he could still think. Which, in fact, didn't last long, as Jack was interested in better things. Namely, kissing Ianto into the wall and wrapping Ianto's legs around his waist. When Ianto was able to grab a breath of air and a logical thought, he managed to give himself two points for this one.


	6. Gwen's Gentle Prodding

Gwen was displeased. That much was obvious. The game had clicked in her head, and she sure as hell wasn't going to lose. But that look on jack's face when she left hardly screamed platonic love for Ianto. But, there were a few things Gwen Cooper could do brilliantly, and lucky for her, getting close to a man was one of them. She deliberately came home just early enough.

Ianto and Jack were barely composed. They obviously had just had a hit and run situation. Ianto's suit was rumpled and put on in haste, while Jack had put little effort into being dressed again. He was wearing his undershirt, with his braces hanging low around his waist. These outfits did include one sparkling accessory, though, an evil smirk of satisfaction and secrecy. Gwen pouted. Ianto had the upper hand. She could hardly just go shag Jack.

She focused her thoughts. She planned to find them in this state, she reminded herself as she set down the extra parts she was sent away to get. "Well! Don't we look happy." She gave a false grin. Ianto nodded shyly, fumbling some excuse about a really funny joke. Gwen watched as he drifted towards Jack, craving a cuddling session there wasn't time for. Ah-ah-ah Jones, Gwen thought, not so fast. She laid her hands on jack's shoulders and guided him into a chair, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Good! You two don't smile enough."

Jack grinned, too exhausted from Ianto to question's motives, while Ianto's mouth gaped as Gwen used up the affection that was rightfully his. Gwen rested her chin on the top of the Captain's head, lifting her brows at Ianto. She looped her arms around him, gently, running feminine hands over the collar bone they reached. Jack's sleepy, sex-raddled body relaxed easily into the warm touch, and he nearly purred as Gwen nuzzled into his hair.

Gwen was about to have a victory gloat in her head when she saw that the angry glare on Ianto's face had been replaced by a cloudy downcast sadness. To be fair, Gwen didn't know how much Ianto craved affection. Or, for that matter, that Jack only felt like giving it out after sex. If she could look into his head, she might have felt bad that she had made that Ianto feel like he wasn't special. She might have felt guilt at tearing at his bruised heartstrings. At the moment, though, she just marked the moment in the win column and hugged tighter to the man she claimed rightfully hers.


End file.
